


Tying Anders down

by Chelidona (Hobbity)



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, a hint of angst, giving up control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona
Summary: For the GatheringFiKi SpringFRE 2019, prompt 27: "Do it," he said, wrists offered freely, blue eyes blazing. "Tie me up and fuck me." (Someone always in control gives it up)Mitchell is fed up with Anders' control issues. Anders has a solution.





	Tying Anders down

There were many things Mitchell loved about his boyfriend. Anders was witty. Anders was surprisingly generous when he wanted to. And, when it concerned Mitchell, Anders always wanted to be generous. And merciful. After the vampire scare, vessels of gods all over the globe had come together for once to decide that it was up to them to rid the world of demons.

Mitchell, along with other vampires who wanted to reform, were given a grudging pass in the purge. 

Mitchell had been sent to New Zealand to help out the rather clueless norse gods there. And somewhere along the line, Mitchell and Anders had bonded. Their first kiss was outside a house which now contained the four bodies of vampires Mitchell had killed.

After this, Anders’ became the most pig headed person on the planet in his pursuit to find a cure to vampirism.

So, yes, much to love and much to admire. But one thing Mitchell hated was Anders’ need to be in control outside and inside the bedroom. Mitchell liked being fucked as much as the next bisexual vampire and he liked to give it to his boyfriend. On occasion.

But when Anders, once again, pushed him away when Mitchell reached for his cock as they were making out, he snapped. “Fine then.” He pushed Anders away and got up from the couch.

“Don’t be a fucking baby and come back here!” Anders demanded.

“No.” Okay, that sounded childish but Mitchell was not about to cave in. “I’m not in the mood, after all.”

“You were in the mood just a minute ago.”

“And now I’m not.”

“Have you turned into a woman? You know, that happened to Axl once. It was fun.”

“No.” Mitchell put the kettle on.

“I got a hard on.”

“Not my problem, stop whining.”

It finally seemed to filter through to Anders that his boyfriend was seriously upset. The blonde got up from the couch and sauntered into the kitchen. Where he just hovered around the fridge. Of course, Anders would never admit that he wanted to talk about something.

Mitchell poured himself some tea and let it steep, ignoring Anders. It did start to feel a bit childish and awkward, so as the older of the two, he turned to Anders. “I don’t like that you always need to be in control of everything.”

Anders blinked. “I don’t!” he protested.

“Yes you do. And I understand. You’re used to it. You had an unstable childhood and then, with 21, you discovered you can make mortals bend to your will. You were in control of everything outside your chaotic family, and I understand why that makes you feel safe.”

Anders’ lips tightened. “I don’t need you to be my shrink.”

Mitchell took the teabag out of his cup and added some milk.

“You are wondering what my problem was right now, and I’m telling you. So be a good boy and listen. You’re always the one in control here, and you are more than a bit dominant when we have sex. You don’t let me have the slightest bit of control.”

“And you enjoy it,” Anders injected. “Don’t pretend you don’t.”

“Of course. Occasionally. But I don’t like to be controlled at all times. I spent decades being Herrick’s attack dog, and later other vampires meant to control me and turn me into a monster again.” His grip on his mug became painful but he was unable to let go. “Others have controlled every aspect of my life for so long. Do you have any idea how much I loved the freedom I had when I lived with George and Annie? For all our squabbles, they never tried to control my life.”

“And I do?”

“Yes. With the best intentions mostly.” Mitchell tried to smile and the effort at least allowed him to loosen his grip and put down the mug. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets. “And I don’t want to change you. I just sometimes want to feel that I could be in charge if I wanted to, you know.”

“Okay.”

Later, when Mitchell was hiding in the bedroom with his phone, Anders came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

“So, you want me to give up control in bed sometimes?”

“Yes.” Mitchell shrugged. “Would be nice.”

“All right.” Anders bend down to drag something out from under the bed. His toybox, that was now rarely used. Despite himself, Mitchell craned his head a little to see what Anders was doing. Anders opened the box and pulled out a silky looking rope, placing it on the nightstand.

“Tying me up would do it, right?”

“Right.” Mitchell felt his throat dry up just at the thought of it.

"Do it then," Anders said, wrists offered freely, blue eyes blazing. "Tie me up and fuck me."

Mitchell chuckled. “You’re always so bossy.”

But as he looked from Anders’ wrist to the rope laying on the nightstand, the realisation hit him hard. This was really happening.

He slowly hoisted himself over to the side of the bed, grabbing the rope. He hadn’t done anything like this for a long time. Gently, he pushed Anders onto the bed, guiding him until Anders was laying in the middle of the bed, his hands, wrists still held together, above his hand. 

Only then Mitchell realised that they were both still fully clothed. That would not do. But untying Anders was also no option.

Anders eyes were tightly shut now, his jaw clenched. He was too apprehensive. Mitchell smiled and let a finger trail down Anders’ cheek. Anders skin was rough and bristly, the sensation prickling Mitchell’s fingertips. He dipped his thumb into the skin just were Anders’ dimples appeared when he was smiling, before he let his fingers wander over Anders chin. Anders’ adam’s apple bounced when Mitchell gently, oh so gently, let his fingers brush over it.

Once he caught the top button of Anders’ shirt, he unbuttoned it gently, letting his hands dip into it, caressing Anders’ chest as far as he could, before repeating the process with the second button. 

After he reached the last button he let his fingers dip into Anders’ trousers. His palms brushed against Ander’s semi hard cock. Despite the tension in Anders’ body he was enjoying it.

Mitchell’s own cock was beginning to strain against his skinny jeans.

He pushed the shirt open, revealing Anders’ hairy chest and his deliciously soft abdomen. 

Mitchell straddled Anders’ upper body, quickly taking his own shirt off and throwing it into a corner before he bent over Anders’ body.

He cupped Anders face gently in his hands, caressing the soft skin behind Anders’ ears.

“We don’t need to do this babe, we can stop if you need to, all right?”

Anders’ smiled and those dimples that always made Mitchell weak appeared. “I know. I want to.” Anders bucked his hips for emphasis. “Just get on with it. We’re not even naked yet.”

Mitchell chuckled and leaned forward, catching Anders’ lips in his. He kept the kiss light and soft, his lips gently exploring Anders’ even as Anders tried to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, he moved away from Anders’ mouth, letting his lips scratch against Ander’s jawline, leaving a hot line of kisses down Anders’ throat. When he kissed the pulsing hollow at the base of her throat, Anders let out a little moan. Pleased, Mitchell continued to pay attention to the spot. With one hand, he began to work on the buttons of Ander’s trousers, his attempts hampered by Anders’ bucking his hips.

He sat back up, to pay full attention to the job of working Anders’ trousers loose, although he had to give in to temptation and let his fingers dig into Ander’s soft skin every so often.

“Lift your hips,” he demanded once they were loose, and much to his surprise, Anders’ complied immediately. Still, Mitchell took his time dragging them over the perfect curve of Ander’s arse, cupping it gently before he let Anders’ lower his pelvis again.

Then he slowly dragged them down, kissing each revealed inch of Anders’ stocky legs.

“Get on with it!” Anders’ ground out in between kisses.

Mitchell laughed lightly. “In my own time.”

“Oh come on!”

“I will.”

Mitchell delicately pulled off Anders’ socks and could not resist giving Anders’ a little foot rub to tease him further. Anders’ toes curled.

“Mitch!”

“Yes, babe?”

“I told you to fuck me! Not to give me a fucking foot massage.”

Mitchell bit his lips, quelling the anger that welled up inside him. Of course, Anders would not simply surrender. He looked up at Anders’ with narrowed eyes.

“And I told you that I am going to be in charge here right now. So wait.”

Ander’s chest expanded as he held back a retort. Then the blond closed eyes. “Right. Right.”

His erection had flagged a little, as had Mitchell’s. Mitchell moved back up, covering Anders’ body with his larger one, moving his hands soothingly up Anders’ tense arms. Both moaned a little when their bare skin touched.

“I’d never let you wait too much,” Mitchell whispered against Anders’ lips, and kissed him. “You’re way too tempting, much as I want to enjoy you very slowly.”

Anders opened his eyes again and smirked. “Tease.”

“Hmm.” Mitchell sat up, enjoying the vision of Anders, all vulnerable with his hands tied over his head. He let his fingertips trail the side of Anders’ body, pleased when he felt his skin quiver. “I’m going to fuck you hard,” he promised and grinned down at Anders. “I bet I can make this bed creak WAY harder than when you fuck me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Mitchell winked, before diving down. Bypassing Anders’ mouth, Mitchell trailed his lips along Anders’ jaw line, working his way up until he nipped Anders’ left earlobe. From there he licked his way down the bristly column of Anders’ throat. Here he paused, taking his time to relish the feeling of Anders’ fluttering pulse. It was the simple pleasure of not craving the blood of a god. Of being able to suck and lick at Anders’ throat without fearing to awaken the monster.

Anders’ low moan vibrated through Mitchell’s cock and shocked him out of his reverie. He quickly moved on downwards, letting his mouth brush over Ander’s tight chest hair before he reached the erect pink nipple.

Mitchell bit. Anders bucked, almost throwing Mitchell off. Without giving Anders’ the chance to recover, Mitchell repeated the action on the second nipple, flicking the first one with his thumb.

He moved up again to reclaim Anders’ mouth, his hands roaming Anders’ chest. His thumb brushed one of Anders’ nipples and Anders broke the kiss with a sharp intake of breath. 

Mitchell gave him only a short reprieve, claiming Anders with hungry, open-mouthed kisses. His hands were still roaming Anders’ chest, moving lower to that delicious little belly, his fingers digging into soft but firm flesh, eliciting urgent moans from Anders’ throat that Mitchell swallowed. Anders squirmed beneath Mitchell, rubbing skin against skin. Sparks flew through Mitchell’s body.

With regret, Mitchell broke the kiss gently. Anders watched with heavy eyelids as Mitchell moved to kneel between his legs. His own erection was pressed painfully against his jeans, and he quickly undid the buttons, breathing a sigh of relief when his cock sprang out, before he pushed his jeans further down and wiggled out of them. They joined the shirt in the corner of the room.

Anders had watched with his interest, his fingers twitching helplessly. He usually enjoyed peeling Mitchell out of these tight pants, a pleasure denied tonight. Still, Anders leaking cock was still flush against his belly.

By now, Mitchell’s hands were trembling lightly in anticipation. His fingers were trailing over the creases of Anders’ thighs, and he was looking down to meet Anders’ eyes and then his eyes trailed further up, to where Anders’ bound hands were balled into tight fists.

Slowly, his hands moved inward, his right hand grabbing its price firm and hard. Mitchell started a steady, pumping motion, until Anders’ was leaking and desperate. He rubbed his thumb over the wet head, relishing every little hitched breath.

With his left hand, Mitchell reached for the lube, expertly flicking it open with one finger and coating his fingers in lube, without removing his second hand from Anders’ cock. 

He bent down to kiss Anders’ again, to distract the blond from what was happening. Anders parted his lips in invitation, and their kiss deepened slowly.

Without breaking the kiss, Mitchell let his thumb circle Anders’ rim. As he teased the little furled ring of muscle, he felt Anders’ shudder and break the kiss.

Mitchell kissed him again as he removed his thumb, pushing his index finger in to the knuckle, making Anders buck sharply at the sudden intrusion.

It wasn’t until Mitchell had managed to fit his second finger inside of Anders that he brushed against the tiny nub. His eyes met Anders’ at that precise moment and his cock twitched at the sudden surge of pleasure in Anders’ eyes. He worked a third finger in, keeping his eyes focused on Anders’ face. He did not miss a single little twitch of muscles, as Anders keened, writhing in desire.

“Please, Mitchell. It’s enough.”

“Yes.” Mitchell smiled and bend forward, never one for resisting the temptation of Anders’ pink lips. He laughed when Anders nipped him sharply in the lower lip. “All right, all right.”

Eyes locked with Anders’, he lubed his cock and lined himself up against Anders’ entrance, one hand pushing Anders’ thighs back against Ander’s abdomen even further.

Finally he slid into that silky heat.

He felt his jaw clench as he waited for Anders to adjust to the intrusion. As soon as Anders’ moved his hips a little, Mitchell began to thrust. Gently at first, Anders was not used to this. But judging by the way Anders’ eyes were screwed shut and the little o his mouth was forming, the blonde was liking this. He was making a weak effort to to roll back against Mitchell, but Mitchell was having none of this. Not today. He tightened his grip on Anders’ hips, forcing him to hold still. Anders looked delicious like this, his hands bound, his face a vista of helpless pleasure, his body trembling with passion and waiting for Mitchell to give him what he needed.

Soon, Mitchell shifted the angle of his hips, each thrust pegging harder against the other's prostate. He grabbed Anders knees, guiding Anders to lock his knees behind Mitchell back. Anders complied eagerly, throwing his head back and moaning when Mitchell’s cock slid in deeper. Mitchell gripped the tight globes of Anders’ arse, making it even more impossible for the blonde to attempt any sort of control.

Their moans mingled with the insistent creaking of the bed, as Mitchell was pistoning his hips against Anders’, beyond rational thought now. 

Then, Anders’ entire frame clenched around Mitchell and he came in thick spurts, covering himself and Mitchell.

The sight of Anders’ abandoning himself to pleasure sent Mitchell over the edge. His nails digging into Anders’ thigh he heard himself groan deeply, his orgasm flaming hotly in his belly as he emptied himself into Anders.

Anders’ body had become limp and Mitchell was barely able to hold him up, so he slid out of Anders and put him down as gently as he could.

“Did you like that, babe?” he asked, just a hint of anxiety colouring his voice, as he reached for the knot and slipped the rope loose.

Anders waited until he was freed, and Mitchell was gently massaging his wrists.

“Yeah. That was all right.” The impish grin belied the temperate response.

“I think I won,” Mitchell said, pecking a teasing kiss on Anders’ lips. “That bed creaked way louder than when you’re fucking me.”

Anders lifted a blonde eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Of course it is.”

Anders’ stretched like a lazy cat. “I’m not convinced. You may have to do that again.”

Challenge accepted. And next time, they’d have to dig deeper into Anders’ little box of pleasure.


End file.
